Magical Mayhem
by minimickey008
Summary: What could possibly happen when four friends are told they are witches? A whole lot of mayhem, that's what! RR. Chapter 2 up!
1. Getting To Know You

**Magical Mayhem**

_By minimickey008_

**Author's Note:** This is just a random story in which I'm writing for my friends. The storyline will eventually fold out and you'll understand everything. Feel free to read. Also, beware of a little OOCness. Also, about my other published story... it kind of died but I'm trying to get myself to write the next chapter so sorry to everyone who was reading that story. I'm also trying to write some stories with shippings at the moment, so keep a look out. This story is also supposed to be random, I've warned you now. All of that being said, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Oh and I don't own my friends, they're real people and I just like to tell them to do things sometimes ;D Nothing wrong with that, right? Also, I own the made up names in this story.

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know You**

The morning bell had just rung for classes to begin and Ms Smith's Science class was happily chatting away, currently oblivious to the tall figure that had just entered the room. At the sound of a door slamming, all the girls in the room looked up.

The man walked to the front of the classroom and dropped his books onto the desk.

His face was framed by black and greasy hair that reached to his shoulders, and he was wearing a long black cloak.

Some of the girls looked around at each other, slightly confused.

'My name is Pro-Mr Snape, you will address me as sir or Mr,' the man began, glaring at each of them, 'and I will be your teacher for the next few weeks.'

Monica cautiously raised her hand.

'Yes?' the Snape man said.

'Where is Ms Smith?' Monica asked.

'It is really none of your business but she has decided to go on long service leave,' he replied. 'Turn to chapter 6 and read the whole chapter, I shall be back in a moment,' Snape stood up and walked out of the science lab.

Monica, Leah, Alessandra and Michaela immediately burst into quiet chatter.

'Have you ever seen him before within the school?' Leah asked.

'Nup never heard of him and what's with the surname, reminds me of snakes, cool,' Alessandra replied. She loved anything to do with snakes, dragons and magical creatures.

'Yeh, he freaks me out a little, did you notice how he stared at everyone whilst introducing himself? He definitely stared at us for the longest out of the whole class,' Michaela said anxiously.

'He did stare at all of us but he looked at you the longest Mickey,' Monica said referring to Michaela.

'Uh oh, he's coming back,' Alessandra said while quickly adjusting in her seat to make out as if she had been reading.

They all quickly pretended to be reading.

Snape entered the classroom and sat down at his desk.

The four friends burst into quiet conversation once again.

'What time is it?' Al asked.

'12:30,' Michaela replied.

The message bell went off as the bell rang and they all began to pack up.

'For homework tonight, write me a two foot essay on the importance of photosynthesis by tomorrow,' Snape said as he departed the room.

Monica and Leah's mouths fell open.

'Two feet,' Mon whispered.

'By tomorrow,' Leah whispered.

Al and Michaela burst out in laughter.

'Oh man, you should see your faces,' Al choked through laughs.

'You do realise that he meant what he said by that homework,' Leah said sternly.

Both immediately stopped laughing and began to moan.

'I don't even know how long two feet is,' Michaela groaned as they headed to lunch.

* * *

'Hey Al!' Michaela yelled. 'Are we playing soccer today?' 

Alessandra turned around.

'Yeh,' she said. 'I'm gathering that you're playing?'

'Of course!' Michaela exclaimed and turned to look at the others.

'You're both playing,' she declared, grabbing Monica's and Leah's arms, tugging on them.

A message bell rang throughout the school.

'This afternoon after dinner, Michaela Nardi, Alessandra Daniel, Leah Mendoza and Monica O'Connor are required to assemble at the school office. Thankyou.' The message bell once again rang, signalling the end of the message.

The four looked at each other, puzzled.

'Why do you think they want to see us?' Leah asked nervously.

'Dunno. You haven't done anything recently, have you Al?' Monica said, facing Alessandra.

'No!' Alessandra exclaimed. 'I haven't done a single thing to get us in trouble!'

They all faced Michaela.

'Don't look at me!' she said. 'I haven't ever had a detention. Do you seriously think I would change that now?'

Somehow, she guessed that they all disbelieved her and each other.

* * *

That night after dinner, they all met outside of Peterson Hall. 

'I seriously have no idea why they want us to meet at the office,' Monica said glumly as they started walking towards the office.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see,' Michaela said.

Arriving at the office, Leah knocked on the door as it was locked.

They stood outside the door for the next minute without any answer.

'They should have opened up the door by now,' Alessandra said.

Standing there for a little longer after Leah had knocked again, they heard footsteps in the distance.

'Who's there?' Leah called out as they looked up at the source of the noise.

They saw a figure striding along the corridor in their direction. Their face was still hidden due to the surrounding shadows. As the person entered into a spot that was lit, they saw it was that Snape man.

'I see you were on time,' the man said, looking distastefully down at them as he came to a stop in front of them.

It was quite disturbing actually.

Michaela slightly stepped back as Monica followed her lead.

'Follow me,' he said curtly, spinning on his heel and walking in the same direction he had come.

The others looked at each other before continuing: Alessandra in the front with the others following.

As they reached his office, he opened the door and said, 'In.'

Not daring to disobey, they all scurried inside standing at the back of the room.

The Snape man walked in and sat down at his desk.

Looking up at the four of them, he said, 'Sit.'

Monica, Leah and Alessandra took seats although Michaela remained standing. As soon as she looked at his face though, she sat with the others.

Snape started arranging some papers on his desk. He took about five minutes doing this until Alessandra piped up, 'Um, why did you want to see us?'

'And your name is?' Snape asked.

'Why should I tell you my name? You haven't formerly introduced yourself yet, have you?!? I want to know your proper name, the one we say to your face not the name we call you behind your back,' Alessandra said before mumbling, 'Greasy haired git.'

Snape glared down at Alessandra who stared determinedly back at him.

'And what about you?' he shot a glance towards Michaela who cautiously stood up.

'Why are you standing up?' Snape asked immediately.

'This is how I usually introduce myself,' Michaela answered.

'Sit down!' Snape spat.

Michaela quickly sat down and looked away.

'Strange strange ritual for a sad sad person,' Alessandra muttered under her breath.

Michaela shot Alessandra a death glare before poking her in the side.

'Ow!' Alessandra shouted.

'Quiet!' Snape yelled, slamming his book down on the desk.

Everyone immediately watched him.

'Shiny!' Alessandra muttered.

Monica rolled her eyes, whilst Leah merely smirked as Michaela said, 'Deranged soul.'

'You two, your names,' Snape spat at Monica and Leah.

They both looked slightly startled before inwardly grinning.

'I'm Leah,' Monica said.

'And I'm Monica,' Leah said.

Alessandra and Michaela looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

Snape stared at Monica and Leah before turning away.

'Never mind about your true names. I'll find them out soon enough anyway,' he said to them.

'Stalker,' Michaela muttered without Snape hearing.

'The real reason I've called you to my office is that I have some important information to inform you of.'

The four friends glanced at each other, wondering what he was going to tell them.

'You are all...' He paused, eyeing each of them.

There was a sharp intake of breath from each of the girls.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'll update ASAP. I shall not abandon this story! I promise! 


	2. Prepare for Departure

**Disclaimer: **As if I'd be clever enough to come up with the idea of Harry Potter! Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.sigh J.K. and her brainwaves, so lucky!

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Prepare for Departure**

'_You are all...' He paused, eyeing each of them._

_There was a sharp intake of breath from each of the girls._

'Witches…' He finished.

Monica and Leah gaped at him, whilst Al started talking to herself saying, 'I knew it! I KNEW it!'

Meanwhile, Mickey had managed to slowly slide off her seat in shock.

'Get back on your seat!' Snape hissed.

Mickey immediately obeyed. _Sheesh, he couldn't give us any sympathy, could he?_ She thought to herself.

'Wait,' Mon said. 'There are no such things as witches so…'

'Oh my god! You're a crazy man!' Leah declared dramatically.

Mickey jumped up and raced to the back of the office. She started banging on the door, yelling, 'Help! We're stuck in this room with a lunatic who thinks we're-'

Michaela's mouth continued to move but no sound came out.

Puzzled, the three other girls turned back towards Snape and saw a stick like implement in his hand.

'Pointy!' Al said, fascinated by the object.

Snape sighed. These girls were beginning to get on his last nerve.

'Sit,' he ushered for Michaela to sit once again. She was still unable to speak.

Reluctantly sitting, Snape waved the stick implement and she was then able to speak.

'So, we're really witches?' Mickey asked.

'Yes you are, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered telling you,' Snape drawled. 'I am currently awaiting the headmaster of your new school to arrive.'

'New school?' Leah said weakly.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

'You heard me,' Snape replied.

'But we have friends here. We're happy here and we ain't leaving,' Al said, crossing her arms.

'Believe me, you're leaving this school whether you like it or not,' Snape smirked.

'Oh really? Well, you can't make me!' Al said indignantly. She stood up and stood in the corner.

'Oh yes I can,' Snape said. He waved the stick menacingly.

'Oh! I know what that is now!' Leah exclaimed. 'It's a wand!'

Snape sighed. Why, out of all the girls that could have been witches, did it have to be these four?

Before anyone else was able to say a word, a crack echoed around the room. Everyone looked towards the source of the noise. A tall man was standing near the doorway. He had a long silver grey beard and was also wearing a cloak similar to that of Snape's, except this cloak was a pleasant purple.

'Ah Severus,' the man said, gesturing towards Snape. 'I see that the girls are already here.' He bestowed a smile at each of them. They awkwardly smiled back at him.

'My name is Albus Dumbledore,' he said kindly. 'I am the headmaster of your new school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'Look here mate,' Al started. 'I wouldn't even care if you were King Neptune. All I can tell you is that I'm not going to any new school!'

'Al,' Michaela whispered urgently.

'Ah, I'm guessing you must be Alessandra?' Dumbledore said, giving her a warm smile.

Al looked stunned.

Mickey, Mon and Leah couldn't help grinning. So much for Al's name remaining a secret from Snape.

Dumbledore turned towards the others.

'You must be Michaela, Monica and Leah,' Dumbledore said, gesturing towards each.

They all nodded in turn.

'Well, everything is in order for us to leave now,' Dumbledore said.

'What? Now!?' They all exclaimed.

'That's what he said,' Snape smirked.

'I'm not leaving!' Al shouted whilst clinging to the bookcase situated in the corner of the room.

Leah stood up and walked over to Al.

'Come on Al. Stop being such a baby,' she said, pulling on Al's arm.

'No! Never!' she shouted.  
Mickey and Mon looked at each other and then at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled crookedly.

'Didn't your parents ever tell you not to go anywhere with strangers?' Al questioned.

Monica rolled her eyes.

'Al! Just come on!' Monica turned to Snape and Dumbledore. 'Isn't there anything you can do to get her moving?'

'Actually, yes, many things at that,' Dumbledore replied. 'Severus, would you mind?'

'Not at all,' Snape drawled.

Al's eyes widened.

'No! Go away!' she shouted once more, waving one of her arms wildly.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_,' Snape muttered, waving his wand.

Alessandra's feet left the floor and she reached a state of panic.

'Put me down!' she yelled, attempting to grab Snape's wand.

The others couldn't help but laugh though.

After a few minutes of chaos regarding Al's refusal to leave, the small group was ready to depart. Alessandra has finally given in due to the fact that she had been distracted by a packet of matches lying on the desk, and had forgotten her fight against leaving with the Professors.

'Nice meeting you all,' Dumbledore said, smiling at each of the girls. 'I'll see you at Hogwarts for the start of the school year.'

'Nice meeting you too,' Leah smiled.

Dumbledore apparated from Snape's temporary office.

Snape turned to face the girls.

'To arrive at Hogwarts, we will have to travel by the floo network,' Snape explained.

'Flew? Are we flying there?!' Monica exclaimed, looking slightly stunned.

Snape rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering. Opening a drawer in his desk, he spent a good minute rummaging around in it before withdrawing a small bag.

'All of you, put out your hands,' Snape ordered.

Each girl did as she was told apart from Al who hesitated before doing so.

Snape poured a small portion of powder from the bag into all of their hands, before taking some himself.

'Now this is shiny,' Mickey said, entranced by the powder.

'What you must do is throw the powder into the fire, and say clearly 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' as you step into the flames,' Snape explained, in a bored tone.

'Did he mention flames?' Al whispered to Mickey. Mickey was still fascinated by the powder and failed to hear her friend.

'Do not say it incorrectly as I will not be bothered retrieving any of you if you end up at the wrong location.'

'I'll go first!' Monica said excitedly, stepping forwards.

Monica walked towards the fireplace and threw her powder into the flames.

The flames instantly turned a bright emerald green and Monica was caught by surprise. Losing her footing, she fell backwards towards the fireplace, exclaiming 'Oof!' before disappearing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait! Trying to get back on track with this story so you should see more chapters up soon. I'm kind of going crazy at the moment after seeing OOTP and DH is coming out soon so don't expect an update at the end of the week. I must read the seventh book first! By the way, sorry if the ending to this chapter is a little sucky or a lot sucky because I kind of rushed it. Future chapters will be better though, they arrive at Hogwarts! Anyways, updating soon! R & R!

Mickey

P.S. Remember, if you're feeling down and sad… DO THE HIPPOGRIFF!


End file.
